ink_master_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatu Baby
'' Katherine 'Tatu Baby' Flores 'is a tattoo artist who was featured in both season two and season three of ''Ink Master ''as well as the Christmas special Merry Ink. ''Ink Master Bio Tatu Baby isn't shy when it comes to her looks and admits to having used her sex appeal to her advantage, BUT don't judge this book by its cover, she's got the talent to back her up. She became interested in tattoos after getting her first ink at the age of fourteen. '' ''Tatu Baby has been tattooing professionally since she was 19 and proved herself right of the gate by taking home a 'best of day' trophy at a tattoo convention. Known for her work in black and gray and photorealism, she has a true appreciation for the way the body can be used as a canvas to express oneself. '' ''A fan favorite in season two's competition, Tatu Baby made it all the way to the final four before being eliminated. In a first-ever surprise twist in the season finale, viewers went online and voted Tatu Baby back for a chance to redeem herself in season three. I'm sure in the future we will see great things from this talented artist, we wish her all the best of luck. -R.Engle '' Gallery tumblr_ljx0oiTF6v1qhd1edo1_1280.jpg Ink-Master-Season-2-ink-master-37209494-4170-2160.jpg|The cast of season 2. TatuBaby.jpg|Season 2 portrait. InkMasterS3-LastSupper1.jpg|The cast of season 3. tumblr_mu5k2unK4s1qj95rro1_1280.jpg|Season 3 portrait. tatu baby4.jpg|Season 3 portrait. 183674116.jpg|At the sesson 3 finale. 183672543.jpg|At the season 3 finale. 183676624.jpg|The cast of season 3 (minus James) at the finale. Submitted Portfolio TATU-BABY27.jpg TATU-BABY-26Fl.jpg IMG_2743.jpg LUST.jpg TATTOO-ERIC1987Copy.jpg TATTOOSCOTTBANDANACHIC.jpg tatu-baby28.jpg tatubaby29.jpg tatubbaby41.jpg tatubbaby40.jpg IMG_2754.jpg PORTRAIT2.jpg ROSES.jpg TATTOO_HALF_SLEEVE.jpg TATTOOMUERTALEGSLEEVE.jpg TATTOONONYAMASK.jpg TATTOOSILVIAJI-Copy.jpg TATU-BABY(45).jpg TATU-BABY(46).jpg TATU-BABY9(39).jpg TatuBabyPortfolio7.jpg VENGE.jpg Elimination Challenge Tattoos Tatu Baby was the twelfth tattooist eliminated from season two of ''Ink Master ''and the fourteenth from season three. Tatu baby.jpg|Season 2, Episode 1 - Tattoo Virgins Tatu baby cov.jpg|Season 2, Episode 2 - Coverups Tatu baby american.jpg|Season 2, Episode 3 - American Traditional Tatu baby new school.jpg|Season 2, Episode 4 - New School Tatu baby horror.jpg|Season 2, Episode 5 - Horror Tatu baby pinup.jpg|Season 2, Episode 6 - Pinups Tatu baby star wars.jpg|Season 2, Episode 7 - ''Star Wars B&gjessetatubaby.jpg|Season 2, Episode 8 - Black and Gray (with Jesse's tattoo on the left and Tatu Baby's on the right) Tatu baby jap.jpg|Season 2, Episode 9 - Japanese Tatu baby animal.jpg|Season 2, Episode 10 - Animals Tatu baby portrait.jpg|Season 2, Episode11 - Portraits Tatu baby allskill.jpg|Season 2, Episode 12 - All Skills Tatu baby cover.jpg|Season 3, Episode 1 - Coverups Tatu baby atom.jpg|Season 3, Episode 2 - Realism Tatu phoenix.jpg|Season 3, Episode 3 - Phoenix Tatu celt.jpg|Season 3, Episode 4 - Celtic Tatu baby bg.jpg|Season 3, Episode 5 - Black and Grey Tatu asian.jpg|Season 3, Episode 6 - Japanese Tatu land.jpg|Season 3, Episode 7 - Landmarks Tatu pin.jpg|Season 3, Episode 8 - Pinups Tatu dc.jpg|Season 3, Episode 9 - DC Comics Tatu portrait.jpg|Season 3, Episode 10 - Portraits Tatu head.jpg|Season 3, Episode 11 - Head Tattoos Tatu all.jpg|Season 3, Episode 12 - All Skills (2nd Tattoo) Tatuajefinalbaby.jpg|Season 3, Episode 13 - Finale Category:Tattooist Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Merry Ink Category:Women Category:PoC